Right In Front Of You
by White Lone Wolf of Dark Moon
Summary: Inu Yasha's the Great General and a Prince. His men are dying off, but no one knows who's doing it. He and his men go to a tea house and he meets a young hanyou. She gets close to him, but what secrets is she hiding? Do they include the deaths of his men?


**Right In Front Of You**   
  
  
  


"General! There's been another one!" a soldier cried as he threw open the tent flap. 

"What!" was the reply. A figure rushed out of the tent and followed the soldier out to another tent, silver hair flying behind him. He arrived to a familiar scene of a dead body on a cot. A woman was sitting by the dead man's body crying. Other women around her tried hard to comfort the poor woman, but to no avail. The General growled. 

** ~How the hell is the enemy doing this!?~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^-^)>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The General sat in the tea house rubbing his temples that were throbbing with a dull headache. "Get me some tea will ya!" he shouted to the waitresses. One of them hurried off to get his order and arrived with his tea. "Bout time," he muttered. 

"Gomen for the wait General Inu Yasha," she said with a bow. Inu Yasha waved his hand to dismiss her. He picked up his tea and carefully sniffed it for poison. When he was satisfied that there was nothing in it, he gulped it down. He looked onto the stage. A performer was just getting offstage and he could see a group of girls pushing a young woman onto the stage with a microphone. 

She looked like a shy girl and was blushing with embarrassment of being onstage. Inu Yasha noticed that it was the girl who had served him his tea. One of his men whistled and a few shouted comments on her looks and encouraged her to sing. The girl blushed harder but started to sing. 

  


~*~ 

  
_There's a place in my heart   
That I go when I dream   
A place that nobody can see   
Every night I see love   
I see someone who's waiting   
Waiting for someone like me   
He must be out there   
Somewhere, someone for me_

~*~ 

Everyone quieted to listen to her voice. 

~*~ 

  
_Tell me how long   
'Till I'm not just dreaming   
How long, 'til somebody cares   
How long, 'til I meet an angel   
And give him my heart,   
When can I start   
How long 'till I fall in love_

~*~ 

Inu Yasha found himself staring at the girl onstage. He gazed at the girl as if in trance. **~Her voice is beautiful~** he thought unconsciously. The girl singing closed her eyes and continued on singing. 

~*~ 

  
_I sit every night   
By my window just wishing   
And searching for one perfect star   
Can anyone hear me   
if you're listening   
Please send him right here   
To my arms   
He must be out there   
Somewhere, waiting for me _

Tell me just how long, will it be... 

  
Tell me how long   
'Till I'm not just dreaming   
How long, 'til somebody cares   
How long, 'til I meet an angel   
And give him my heart,   
When can I start   
How long 'till I fall in love 

~*~ 

Inu Yasha dared not blink in fear of losing sight of the girl. **~She sounds like an angel. Looks like one too~**

~*~ 

  
_I've always believed   
That my dreams would come true   
That one of these nights   
He would appear   
He'd be here in my arms   
I see it all, so clearly   
How it could be   
I wish he was kissing me now... _

  
Tell me how long   
'Till I'm not just dreaming*   
How long, 'til somebody cares   
How long, 'til I meet an angel   
And give him my heart   
When can I start   
How long 'till I fall in love 

  
How long 'till I fall in love...   
How long 'till I fall in love...   
How long 'till I fall in love... 

~*~ 

Her eyes opened as she sang the last words. **~She's looking at me!~** He felt a tingle go through him in her soft gaze. His heart started to pick up its pace. 

The soldiers appluaded and a few yelled out things like, "You can fall in love with me honey!" and "Why don't ya kiss me!". The poor girl flushed, but bowed before rushing offstage, tail down and probably would've been between her legs if not for her pride and human side keeping it up. One of Inu Yasha's friends came over. 

"Cute girl isn't she?" he asked with a grin. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. 

"And you'd just **_love_** to get your hands on her, wouldn't you Miroku? Especially her ass," he retorted. ~A cute ass~ Inu Yasha mentally slapped himself. ~Where the hell did that come from?~ 

"Tsk, tsk Inu Yasha. You have a dirty mind. What makes you think I'd do that to the girl?" he said while attempting to look innocent. He didn't accomplish much. Inu Yasha snorted. 

"You do that to every beautiful girl you meet!" Miroku shrugged, his big grin still plastered on his face. He looked around the tea house and his grin grew wider. 

"Well, well! Looks like our lady has arrived!" he said. Inu Yasha looked in the direction Miroku was looking. The girl who had performed earlier was standing at the counter with another girl. "And she seems to have a very cute friend with her!" Miroku was just about to jump out of his chair when a hand grabbed him. 

"You're not going anywhere Miroku. You've scared enough girls in your lifetime with that stupid line of yours." 

"You're just jealous that I came up with it first!" 

"Ha! Yeah right!" Miroku grabbed Inu Yasha and dragged him to where the two girls were standing. "Hey!" Inu Yasha cried as he was dragged along for the little trip. Miroku bent down on his knee in front of a girl with long hair. 

"Excuse me, but will you please bear my child?" he asked. He received a hard smack on the head from Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha then leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. The two girls giggled. 

"Don't mind him. He does that to every girl he meets," Inu Yasha told him. 

"Every _beautiful_ girl," Miroku corrected. 

"Surely you could not think of me as beautiful," the one Miroku had knelt to said. 

"Oh but you are! May I ask for a name from this beautiful creature that stands before me?" The girls giggled again, and one of the girl's tail flicked in amusement. 

"I am Sango," she said. "My friend next to me is Kagome. I'm sure you all noticed her beautiful singing." 

"It wasn't beautiful," Kagome said modestly. "But it is a pleasure to meet you." 

"Well, beautiful Sango and Kagome, I am Miroku and my friend here is Inu Yasha." The girls nodded. 

"Yes, we recognized the great general," Kagome said. Inu Yasha smirked inwardly at her remark. 

"Well Kagome, I thought your singing was beautiful. I'm sure Inu Yasha thinks so too." Kagome blushed. "Can your friend sing as well?" 

"Oh Sango can sing much better!" Kagome said. 

"I do not!" Sango said with a wave. Inu Yasha stood straight and spoke. 

"Come on Miroku. We have to leave with the other men now." 

"Hold on." He turned to look at the two girls. "Will you be here tomorrow?" 

"Hai," Sango said. 

"Then I shall be here to see you lovely ladies again!" With that, Inu Yasha dragged him out of the tea house. 

Sango and Kagome giggled once again. "Do you think it'll be easy?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, but it will be a challenge. I know that for sure. But it's for the good of all of us. I have to do it. Besides, you've seen how effectively it's working. It'll take some time, but I will accomplish what I've set out to do." Sango nodded. 

"You'll make it. I know you will." 


End file.
